


Twilight Town Tower

by faefiction



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short, my precious children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faefiction/pseuds/faefiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas and Axel hang out. Completely innocent and very short</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight Town Tower

Roxas’s feet hung over the edge of the Clocktower. He already had his ice cream in his hand, and he was waiting for the seriously punctuality-challenged redhead. He sighed, watching the sunset. Axel slipped next to the blond, and he smiled. “Sorry Axel, but I forgot your ice cream. You can share mine, if you want,” Roxas said, handing the other his popsicle. Axel took a quick bite, giving it back to the shorter. They stayed like that for a bit, sharing the ice cream in comfortable silence until it was all gone. “It's so pretty here, Axel. Thank you for showing this to me.” Roxas leaned back, resting his body on the floor of the Clocktower with his feet still on the wall. Axel did the same, staring up at the sky. The two friends scooted closer to each other, Roxas poking Axel’s blood red spikes. They both laughed quietly, staring into each other's eyes for a few moments. They both felt mesmerised, and they slowly leaned in, pressing their lips together gently. Roxas didn't feel nervous. He was completely at peace as he kissed the older Organisation member. Axel’s eyes slipped closed, and they both pulled back after several long seconds. They smiled at one another, all teeth. Roxas whispered, “You don't even know how long I've wanted to do that, Ax.” Axel pulled the other closer, wrapping his arms around him. “You're my best friend, Roxas. I know Nobodies aren't supposed to feel, but I can feel everything when I'm with you. You make me feel…” Axel said softly, trying to think of how to word his next sentence, finally saying, “You make me feel like I've a heart.” Roxas smiled wider, flushing red onto his cheeks. He rested his head on Axel’s toned chest, and they both fell asleep peacefully, holding one another.


End file.
